


White

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	White

白色的、白色的、白色的，他被绑在白椅子上，手背在椅后藏在他的白裙纱里，他小小的喘息在白墙边回响，眼睛却被白绸捂住了。我站定，便听到他叫我：怀特(White)先生，现在我是属于你的。

我发了疯地啃啮他的嘴唇，那张嘴前不久还在镜头前吐出一段连珠语。看他对着记者穿得多得体，而在此他金棕色的皮肤曝光在一片惨白里，勾引我每一丝神经。他是巧克力，是甘纳许被撒上银片。是爱神派他穿着状似婚裙的制服下凡来纾解一位凡人的欲望。

他跟着我的吻扭动着，抹胸裙快要就那样滑下他的胸口，半露出里面一件箍紧了的文胸。我笑出来，额头抵在他鼻尖上，啄一口他的下巴以示奖励。我未要求他做点什么，只是他精心准备好这一切，打扮得仿佛一位落拓天使，还带着一只小小的跳蛋在胸罩里震动着。

我以手掌覆上他的小奶子，而他则被压紧了的跳蛋玩弄着乳尖，他咧嘴笑出来，我看不见他的眼睛如何弯成我心念的月牙，于是我挑开了那层白布，直视了那双大大的鹿眼睛。我不得不盯着他的瞳孔重申：我不喜欢你把自己的眼睛捂上，小斑比。

我期待着他对下一次的承诺，他却仅仅是动了动手腕，提醒我把另一份束缚一并去掉。而我的手滑去了他的后背，解开了那件文胸，沿着他被松紧带勒出的痕印一圈圈地舔舐过去。他喘成一片，仍旧摆动手腕，意图再次提醒我。我不满他如此急切的动作，便掰开他双腿，按住那枚掉在他裆上的跳蛋，恶趣味地隔着白裙欺负他，同时再次咬住那张嘴，把他的喘息一并吞入肚内。

我的手来回触碰他的肩窝，再绕向他的锁骨，嘴唇便识趣地转移阵地，他往上挺胸，好像又在催促我玩玩他那对小奶子，可我仍只是恶劣地对着他的锁骨又啃又咬。他的喘息蓦地加重了，脚趾蜷得紧紧的，下一秒随着绳索的落地，他终于环上我的脖子，对着我的耳朵吐出一声绵长餮足的呻吟。

他的气息环绕我耳廓，继而钻进去与细小的神经玩乐，那份不怀好意的鹿鸣此时正在与我的大脑激烈交合。我的手捞起裙摆，伸进裙底去摸他湿漉漉的下体。

婊子。我这么称呼他，他便从呻吟里扯出一抹嗤笑，继而咬住我的喉结。没有哪一位男性受得了如此侵犯，可那一刹那，在他用牙尖磨啮我的皮肤时，我忽然臣服了。

我帮他挑开眼前的桎梏，帮他卸下腕上的绳索，现在将我自己献给他，让他如毒蛇般攀附上我的身体。我抱着他坐回椅子上，放出了我硬得发疼的阴茎。他顺势坐了上来，瞪着他的大眼睛，却又抖抖索索地不肯往下继续——他又突然变得不谙世事，那双深色的眼睛像在朝我乞求什么。

我送进去，遂他的意，换来他饱含媚意的一声浪叫。白裙子层层叠叠地罩在我们胯间，我看不清什么，只有交合的快意如裙纱堪堪笼住我与我争夺理智的所有权。他的穴道柔软而富有弹性，像他年轻如烈火的生命，在我的胸膛上燎原。

小马驹，我叫他，丽兹。他扯开一个笑，又继续用我自慰，他拉着我的手抚上他乳头，那两粒勃起的、被冷落许久的乳头，泛着绯红的乳头。我恶意亵玩，他便仰头尖叫“先生”，同时加快了抬腰的速度。电流、火花，或者随便什么只需星点就能毁灭世界的小玩意，此刻咬断了我最后的底线，我用覆满薄茧的手抚摸他已控制不住颤抖的大腿，聆听他婉转的引吭，情欲蒸腾出一只具象，好像他就是伊甸的毒蛇，教唆我吞下禁果却仍摇摆身体向天父换取无辜。

一切在我抚摸他肩胛时结束了，他的甬道绞出我最后一滴精液，我们的交合处湿得不像样，他却痉挛有如晨露打湿的花蕊。

高潮后他慵慵地眯着眼，懒散却性感的样子和最初的乖巧大相径庭。多么令人陶醉的被他自己舔得泛光的嘴唇，我抬腰想要吻上去，他扭过头，下一秒站了起来。裙摆依旧遮住了一切，我只好想象白色的精液从他穴口流出来，淫靡地淌过他棕色的大腿，像酸奶油浇上蛋糕光滑的淋面。

他拖着半掉的裙子晃进洗手间，再度出来时已是衣冠堂堂，拎起床头的合同与剧本转身就走。连个笑都没给我留下。 

我极想朝那个恬不知耻的背影破口大骂，末了却几度张口不知说些什么。他承欢的欲态仍支配着我的神经，像一把牢牢拴住我脖颈的狗链——我被突如而来的想法吓了一跳，却又扭头发现了他留下的文胸。

婊子。

end.


End file.
